tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Subhasitajaya Sutta
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya >> Subhasitajaya Sutta Translation by Bhikkhuni Uppalavanna 1. I heard thus. At one time the Blessed One was living in the monastery offered by Anàthapiõóika in Jeta's grove in Sàvatthi. From there the Blessed One addressed the bhikkhus: "Bhikkhus" and the bhikkhus said: "Yes, venerable sir." And the Blessed One said thus: 2. "Bhikkhus, in the past there was a fight between the gods and the Titans. 3. "Then bhikkhus, Vepacitti the king of Titans said to Sakka the king of gods: `May you win this battle with good words.' `All right, Vepacitti, win the battle with good words.' 4. "Then bhikkhus, the gods, Titans and their gatherings arranged themselves, thinking by this we will know the difference between good words and badly enunciated words. 5. "Vapacitti the king of Titans said to Sakka the king of gods: `King of gods say a stanza.' 6. "Then Sakka the king of gods said: `Vepacitti, the intention was yours, you say the first stanza.' 7. "Then Vepacitti the king of the Titans said this stanaza: :`The foolish make others angry, not holding back their anger. : Therefore enduring with patience, the wise keep away from the foolish.' 8. "When Vepacitti the king of Titans said this stanza, the Titans delighted and the gods kept silence. 9. "Then Vepacitti the king of Titans said to Sakka the king of gods: `King of gods say a stanza.' 10. "Then Sakka the king of gods said this stanza: :`I think it is protecting yourself from the foolish, : If you appease yourself mindfully, when you know the other is angry.' 11. "When Sakka the king of gods said this stanza, the gods delighted and the Titans kept silence. 12. "Then Sakka the king of gods said to the king of Titans: "Vepacitti say a stanza." :`Vasava, I see the faults of patience in this manner, : On the day the fool thinks, the other is patient, frightened of me, : He rises into the air, as the cattle that run away through fear.' 13. "When Vepacitti the king of Titans said this stanza, the Titans delighted and the gods kept silence. 14. "Then Vepacitti the king of Titans said to Sakka the king of gods: `King of gods say a stanza.' 15. "Then Sakka the king of gods said these stanzas: :`Let it be, I am patient out of fear, or not out of fear, : When in great trouble, a lot of patience is not evident : If a powerful one appeases and endures for the sake of the weaker. : To that is said the highest patience, the weak one endures all the time. : To a weakness they said strength, when a fool showed his strength. : The strong one protected by the Teaching does not change his path. : Because of that it is evil, to make someone angry in return. : Someone not arousing the anger of one, who made him angry, wins a battle. : He behaves for the welfare of both, his own and the others. : If someone appeases himself mindfully, knowing the other is angry, : He heals the wounds of both, his own and the other. : 'People not clever in the teaching say they are foolish.; 16. "When Sakka the king of gods said these stanzas, the gods delighted and the Titans kept silence. 17. "Then bhikkhus, the gods, Titans and their gatherings said this: 18. `The stanzas said by Vepacitti the king of Titans recalls punishment, taking weapons, quarrels and taking sides. 19. `The stanzas said by Sakka the king of gods does not recall punishment, nor take to weapons, they are not quarrelsome and do not take sides. Therefore Sakka the king of gods is victorious using good words.' 20. "Thus bhikkhus, Sakka the king of gods became victorious using good words."